Comins et al., Synthesis, 309 (1978), discloses the preparation of phosphonate esters by treatment of active methylene compounds with diethyl phosphorochloridate. More specifically, the authors describe the phosphorylation of cyano- and sulfur-stabilized carbanions. Kreutzkamp, Chem. Ber., 88:195 (1955) discloses the phosphorylation of ethyl acetate and diethyl malonate enolate with diethyl chlorophosphate. The product of the latter reaction is now known to be an enol phosphate, not a phosphonate. Pudovik et al., Zh. Obshch. Khim., 27:1611 (1957) describes the phosphorylation of diethyl malonate and acetylacetone enolate with diethyl chlorophosphate. The products of these reactions are now known to be enol phosphates. Organic Phosphorus Compounds (Kosolapoff and Maier eds.) Vol. 7, Wiley Interscience, New York, 1976, pp 34-35, describes the phosphorylation of carbon with phosphoric acid ester halides.